Hunter x Hunter Chat Group
by LittleMissHisoka
Summary: WARNING: CRACK. Some of the characters are kinda OOC... But HEY. This is crack. Anything can happen, right? XD
1. Chapter 1

_(Idea taken from Ice LunaWolf)_

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I was just browing and then I cam across Ice LunaWolf's 'Hunter x Hunter Texting Crack'. I decided to try my hand at one of these because I've actually always wanted to but I kinda forgot about it... teehee. Okay so here it is~ Warning: CRACK**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hunter x Hunter or its characters. Togashi sensei owns them :3**

/BungeeGumJoker created this group/

/JajankenGUU was added/

/Killu2cool4u was added/

/SpidersUcKuruta was added/

/AssassinForHire was added/

BungeeGumJoker: Ja~~ That's all I can think of~~ Who else should I add to this group chat?~

Killu2cool4u: Hisoka what the heck is this about -.-

JajankenGUU: Nee~ What's this? A chat? Cool! Who else is in here? :D

BungeeGumJoker: It's a nice little group for us to talk in, Ringo-chan~ *smiles*

Killu2cool4u: Hisoka are you really that lame.

/BungeeGumJoker changed the group name to "Ringo-chan and friends~"

Killu2cool4u: ... Pardon me. Yes you are.

SpidersUcKuruta: Why am I even here?

JajankenGUU: Because Hisoka added you? By the way, who are you? O.o

SpidersUcKuruta: Gon, it's me. Kurapika.

JajankenGUU: Oh! But your username... *scratches head* Ohhhh~ Souka! Heheh~ :P

AssassinForHire: I swear I'll kill whoever changed my username.

BungeeGumJoker: Ahhh~~ Illumi-san~~ You're finally here~~ Tell me, who should I add next hmm?

Killu2cool4u: Hey Aniki XD Nice username there LOL

AssassinForHire: Killu you are so dead.

Killu2cool4u: BLEHHH :PPP

/SpidersUcKuruta added HandsomeDudecometomesexyladies to the group/

JajankenGUU: Handsome Dude? I don't know any Handsom Dude... Kurapika who did you add? :o

HandsomeDudecometomesexyladies: Yo! What is this group? I was bored so this is a good time! Any pretty ladies around here?

SpidersUcKuruta: I added Leorio...

Killu2cool4u: Yo

BungeeGumJoker: Oooh A new member~~ Let's see now~

JajankenGUU: Hello Leorio! :DD

AssassinForHire: Hisoka why did you add me to this ridiculous, meaningless group.

AssassinForHire: And how do you even change your username it's stuck.

Killu2cool4u: Sucks to be you Aniki XP

AssassinForHire: ... How do I leave this stupid group.

BungeeGumJoker: YOU CAN'T. HA!

BungeeGumJoker: OH YES I KNOW WHO I SHOULD ADD~~

HandsomeDudecometomesexyladies: Please let it be a pretty sexy lady... 3

Killu2cool4u: Stop be such a perv Leorio.

AssassinForLife: Who is this creep.

Killu2cool4u: Says the Assasin for Life with beautiful long hair which he spends an hour washing and drying in the bathroom

HandsomeDudecometomesexyladies: BUUUUURN.

AssassinForLife: ... Says the 12 year old boy who already has white hair.

HandsomeDudecometomesexyladies: BUUUUURN.

JajankenGUU: Etto... I don't understand... o;o

/BungeeGumJoker added DanchouSpidersRule to the group/

SpidersUcKuruta: HISOKA YOU DID WHAT.

DanchouSpidersRule: HECK YEAH SPIDERS RULE~~

BungeeGumJoker: I found out that Danchou just created an account so I added him ^.^

SpidersUcKuruta: Kill me now.

AssassinForHire: That will be 10 000 jenny. Please deposit it into my account before I begin.

Killu2cool4u: AssassinForHire is back in business! B-)

SpidersUcKuruta: ...

DanchouSpidersRule: OKAY OKAY GUYS TEACH ME INTERNET SLANG :D

JajankenGUU: Ano... Is this Chrollo-san?

DanchouSpidersRule: YEAH.

DanchouSpidersRule: WAIT WHY IS EVERYTHING IN CAPITALS.

SpidersUcKuruta: Because you didn't turn off Caps Lock, idiot.

DanchouSpidersRule: OH NO WAIT HOW DO YOU TURN IT OFF.

BungeeGumJoker: Ahhh~ Seems that everyone is getting along nicely~~ *oblivious* I'll add some new people later on~ Have fun~~

JajankenGUU: Eh? But I don't even-

AssassinForLife: HISOKA SAY WHAT

SpidersUcKuruta: HISOKA SAY WHAT

DanchouSpidersRule: HISOKA SAY WHAT

HandsomeDudecometomesexyladies: NUUUUU HISOKA WHY NO SEXY LADIES

DancouSpidersRule: ... DID EVERYONE FORGET HOW TO TURN OFF CAPSLOCK?

**Author's Note: Haha thanks for reading:) Please give me some reviews and you can tell me what you want the characters to talk about or who else you want to add to the chat group :P**

**Until then, see you ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hunter x Hunter or its characters. Togashi sensei owns them :3**

DanchouSpidersRule: GUYS.

DanchouSpidersRule: GUYS.

DanchouSpidersRule: IS NOBODY GOING TO HELP ME. IM NEW TO THIS YOU KNOW.

JajankenGUU: Ohayou minna san~~ :D

BungeeGumJoker: Good morning, my sweet little fruit~~~

JajankenGUU: YEEAAARRGGHHHHH KILLUA HELP ME

Killu2cool4u: Hisoka! Leave Gon alone for crying out loud! -_-

JajankenGUU: ;A;

/BungeeGumJoker sent a photo/

JajankenGUU: WAAAHHHHH WHAT IS THAT

AssassinForHire: Hisoka, I'm sure nobody is interested in your glowing dick.

Killu2cool4u: HISOKA YOU BASTARD. Gon! Don't look!

JajankenGUU: WAAAAHHHHHH TT_TT

SpidersUcKuruta: ... Too late.

JajankenGUU: Killua... I... I wet my pants because I was too shocked ;-;

Killu2cool4u: NANI? HISOKA GO TO HELL

BungeeGumJoker: Ooohhhh My little fruit is wet~~

AssassinForHire: Remind me why I'm still friends with you.

BungeeGumJoker: ^_^ Because you love me~~ ;D

AssassinForHire: Like hell I do.

DanchouSpidersRule: WHY DID EVERYBODY IGNORE MY PLEA FOR ASSISTANCE.

SpidersUcKuruta: Because you are an annoying noob who can't even chat properly. Talk about lack of ettiquette -.-

DanchouSpidersRule: ITS NOT MY FAULT. THE CAPS LOCK WAS ALREADY ON. HOW THE HECK DO I TURN IT OFF.

HandsomeDudecometomesexyladies: EHHHHH~ SEXY LAYDEH~~

SpidersUcKuruta: What now, Leorio -.-

HandsomeDudecometomesexyladies: OPP~ OPP OPP OPP~ OPPA GANGNAM STYLE~~ (A/N: I do not own Gangnam Style either XD)

HandsomeDudecometomesexyladies: Omg I just found this song but I only understand the sexy lady part BUT ITS TOTALLY AWESOME :DDD

Killu2cool4u: ...Pervert

/DanchouSpidersRule added ComputerWhiz to the group/

DanchouSpidersRule: SHAL HELP ME HOW DO YOU TURN OFF CAPS LOCK.

ComputerWhiz: Danchou? What is this group? o.o

DanchouSpidersRule: IDK ITS A RANDOM GROUP HISOKA CREATED AND ADDED ME INTO BUT I NEED HELP.

ComputerWhiz: Turn off Caps Lock? Just click the button beside the letter 'A'

DanchouSpidersRule: S

DanchouSpidersRule: SSSSSSS

DanchouSpidersRule: SHAL ITS NOT WORKING.

ComputerWhiz: ... I meant the OTHER side.

DanchouSpidersRule: oh I got it

ComputerWhiz: ;)

DanchouSpidersRule:... so how do you turn it on?

Killu2cool4u: *facepalm*

ComputerWhiz: Is it appropriate to ask why there is a picture of Hisoka's shining dick up there?

JajankenGUU: DDDONT ASK.

Killu2cool4u: Gon is still very much traumatised..

BungeeGumHisoka: ^.^ Teeheehee~~

JajankenGUU: Killua... I don't feel safe! ;-;

Killu2cool4u: Chill chill hang in there I'm coming over.

3 HOURS LATER...

JajankenGUU: Hisoka you IDIOT. Gon is crying right now because he is so traumatised why would you corrupt his innocent mind?

BungeeGumJoker: Oh Come on~~ He's cgonna get corrupted sooner or later anyways~~

JajankenGUU: ... He wants cookies.

BungeeGumJoker: What?

JajankenGUU: Gon wants cookies as an apology. GET HIM HIS COOKIES.

BungeeGumJoker: Gon said WHAT?

JajankenGUU: I SAID. GON SAID THAT HE WANTS DOUBLE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES FROM YOU AS AN APOLOGY. SO GET YOUR LAZY ASS OFF THE FLOOR AND BAKE HIM SOME EFFING DOUBLE CHOC CHIP COOKIES.

BungeeGumJoker: What do you take me for? A BAKER?

BungeeGumJoker: And why are you on his account anyway =~=

JajankenGUU: I'm too lazy to sign into my own.

JajankenGUU: JUST GET HIM THOSE COOKIES I DONT CARE HOW.

BungeeGumJoker: Would he like some milk with that?

JajankenGUU: Probably.

HandsomeDudecometomesexyladies: EEEYYYYYYY~~ SEXY LAYDEHHH~~ OPP OPP OPP OPP~ OPPA GANGNAME STYLE~~

SpidersUcKuruta: You scared the crap out of me.

DanchouSpidersRule: actually I searched it up and it's really very catchy!

DanchouSpidersRule: ALTOGETHER NOW OH LOOK MY CAPS LOCK IS BACK ON. OKAY ONE TWO THREE GO

DanchouSpidersRule: EEEYYYYYYYY~~ SEXAY KURAPIKA~~ OPP OPP OPP OPP OPPA TRAP STYLE~~

HandsomeDudecometomesexyladies: EEEYYYYYYYY~~ SEXAY KURAPIKA~~ OPP OPP OPP OPP OPPA TRAP STYLE~~

SpidersUcKuruta: ... I swear I'll kill the both of you.

**Author's Note: Please Review :D Thanks :) And you can let me know what you want the characters to talk about XP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hunter x Hunter or its characters. Togashi sensei owns them :3**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Please read and review kay :3 I wanna know what you guys think about the characters and the conversation topics :P And let me know what topics you want them to discuss :D Enjoy~**

JajankenGUU: Guys?

JajankenGUU: Killua?

JajankenGUU: What do you do when you have a stomach ache?

HandsomeDudecometomesexyladies: Roll around on the ground, your stomach and moan loadly.

JajankenGUU: ...Wait really?

SpidersUcKuruta: No, that's when you get cramps.

JajankenGUU: Eh? O.O

SpidersUcKuruta: Don't bother, it's a girl's thing.

DanchouSpidersRule: HOW WOULD YOU KNOW HUH ARE YOU A GIRL?

SpidersUcKuruta: No... I just happen to read a lot.

DanchouSpidersRule: DAMMIT I FORGOT HOW TO TURN THIS DARN THING OFF.

SpidersUcKuruta:... -.-

DanchouSpidersRule: SSSSSSS

DanchouSpidersRule: ITS NOT ITS NOT WORking oh wait i got it

JajankenGUU: Killuaaaa Help me It's hurting a lot ;-;

BungeeGumJoker: Ohhhh Gon~~ My little Apple-chan~~ what's wrongg~~ Do you need a tummy rub?~~~ ^_^

JajankenGUU: WAAAHHHHH KILLUA SAVE MEEEEE ;A;

Killu2cool4u: Hisoka you pervert! Stay away from Gon, leave him alone!

Killu2cool4u: Did you poision those cookies you gave him

BungeeGumJoker: Oopsie~~ I might have accidentally baked them for about 10 hours~~~ They looked so nice and black and crispy, so I thought that Gon would like them~~ After all, they are meant to be double chocolate chip, no? *smiles*

JajankenGUU: I... I didn't know I swear Killua ;-; I was too hungry so I just ate them without thinking... Uwaahhhh

BungeeGumJoker: Oh Oh Ohhh Gon, your moans are so appealing and tantalizing~~ I want to eat you uppp~~~

/BungeeGumJoker sent a photo/

HandsomeDudecomtomesexyladies: NUUUUU NOT THE DREADED SHWINGGGGG.

HandsomeDudecometomesexyladies: IF YOU WANT TO POST AN INDECENT PICTURE, AT LEAST POST ONE OF THE OPPOSITE GENDER.

SpidersUcKuruta: ... You are perverts, both of you.

JajankenGUU: On top of my stomach ache, my eyes are now burning... TT3TT

ComputerWhiz: Hisoka, why do you even have photos of your own dick? Excuse me for asking, this sounds extremely perverted but well so are you so, why not.

Killu2cool4u: Man, I thought you knew the dude long enough to know that he is perverted to such an extent.

AssassinForHire:... He is capable of much, much worse, I assure you.

SpidersUcKuruta: And, mind if I ask, how is that supposed to be reassuring?

BungeeGumJoker: UGGHHH I'M TURNED ON~~~~

DanchouSpidersRule: HOLD UP WE GOT A SITUATION HERE

ComputerWhiz: Desperate times call for desperate measures.

/ComputerWhiz added NenThreadSpider to the group/

/BungeeGumJoker sent a photo/

NenThreadSpider: ... Why is it that the first thing I see upon being added to this redundant group, is Hisoka's naked arse?

DanchouSpidersRule: YAY MAchi IS herE!

NenThreadSpider: I demand an explanation for this uncouth behaviour, Hisoka. Not that I didn't already know that you were a pervert but I won't stand for your shenanigans.

Killu2cool4u: Watch out we got a badass over here *inserts meme*

HandsomeDudecometomesexyladies: WEEEEEEEEWWWW WE GOTT OURSELEVES A HOTTEHHH~~ WAZZAP PRETTY LAYDEHHH~~

NenThreadSpider: ... And what might this disgusting thing be?

Killu2cool4u: OHHHH BUUUUURNNNN. Leorio has officially been degraded to being a thing for the rest of his miserable old life. Not that he has much of a life left anyway, he's already so old :P

HandsomeDudecometomesexyladies: I AM NINETEEN MIND YOU.

NenThreadSpider: Hold up you're nineteen? Wow you look like some fifty-year-old guy trying to look macho in swimming trunks in your picture -.-

Killu2cool4u: DOUBLE BUUUUURRRNNNN

HandsomeDudecometomesexyladies: ... I'll just... I'll just leave... for now...

JajankenGUU: Nene, Machi-san, how do you cure a bad stomach ache? .

NenThreadSpider: Unfortunately, I am unable to assist you there. Unless your stomach happens to have a hole in it, I can't help you.

JajankenGUU: Oh... :(

Killu2cool4u: Gon, just ask your Mito-san to apply some stomach oil for you.

JajankenGUU: OH! Good idea!

((10 minutes later))

JajankenGUU: Killua! My stomach ache went away! :D

Killu2cool4u: So the oil worked?

JajankenGUU: No, I went to the toilet and pooped it out :3

SpidersUcKuruta: ... Gon, I am eating my dinner now, can you please o.o

HandsomeDudecometomesexyladies: I have it worse than you, I'm eating chocolate cake _

Kill2cool4u: GON! Don't say it so blatantly! O.O

JajankenGUU: Whooooooops :3

JajankenGUU: But it's true! I felt sooooo much better after that, it was all mushy and brownish and

Killu2cool4u: GON STOP

SpidersUcKuruta: GON STOP

HandsomeDudecometomesexyladies: GON SHADDAP

DanchouSpidersRule: HELLO I baked some DELICIOUS brownies, do you guys want any? :DDDD

Killu2cool4u: NOOO

SpidersUcKuruta: NOOO

HandsomeDudecometomesexyladies: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT I PUKED ALL OVER MY COMPUTER.

NenThreadSpider: ... That went well.

DanchouSpidersRule: WHYYYY OMG IM LIKE HEARTBROKEN ;A; YOU ALL REJECTED MY LOVE...

AssassinForHire: ... Live with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hunter x Hunter or its characters :P Togashi does :3 **

**Author's Note: Hey guys~ new chappie in which certain people are a little tipsy~~ XP Enjoy ;)**

Killu2cool4u: YOOOOOOO WAAZZAAPPPPP

JajankenGUU: Etto... Killua? Are you okay? o.o

Killu2cool4u: WHADDAYA MEAN OKAYYY? IM FEELIN' TEEERRRRIFFICCCCC

SpidersUcKuruta: ... He's drunk.

JajankenGUU: NANI? KILLUA! Why are you drunk? What did you do? :O

Killu2cool4u: DRUNK MY ARSE! IM JUST FIIIIINE AND DANDYY

HandsomeDudecometomesexyladies: Yup he's definitely drunk.

JajankenGUU: Oh no! What do we do? ;A;

HandsomeDudecometomesexyladies: Don't worry kid. You just won't be seeing him tomorrow. He'd be at home nursing a bad hangover.

JajankenGUU: O.O

Killu2cool4u: OIIII OIII OIIIIIIIII DONT YOU DARE IGNOREE MEEEE

Killu2cool4u: I WANT SOME CHOCOLATES NOWWWW2EDVF

Killu2cool4u: NOOOOOOWWWW

JajankenGUU: Ano... Killua? Maybe it would be better if you just took a nap...

Killu2cool4u: NO WAYYYYY IM A PARTY ANIMAL YA KNOWWW I CANT SLEEP RIGHT NOW ITS ONLY 1PM WHAT CAN HAPPEN

NenThreadSpider: Kid, it's 1 AM not PM. And what are all of you doing awake at such an unearthly hour.

JajankenGUU: Machi-san! Killua is drunk... D:

NenThreadSpider: I can tell. And I don't give a shit. I'm going to bed.

BungeeGumJoker: D'AWWWWWW WE JUZ GOT DA PARTEHHH STARTEDDDDD

JajankenGUU: EHHHH? HISOKA? YOU'RE DRUNK TOO?

BungeeGumJoker: MACHIIIII COME BACK~~~ I LOVE YOUUUUU

SpidersUcKuruta: Hisoka's gonna get it when Machi sees this.

BungeeGumJoker: WHOOO SAYS IM DRUNK I AINT DRUNK GO TA HELL

AssassinForHire: Kill, what did I say about limiting your chocolate intake? Alcohol was used to make those.

Killu2cool4u: I DONTT CAAARREEEEEEEEEE THEY WERE TASTY AS SHIT

HandsomeDudecometomesexyladies: If they were tasty as shit, then why did you still eat them? -.-

BungeeGumJoker: AWWWHHHH ILLUMEHH IS HEREEEEE LEZ JOIN DA PARTEH ILLUMEHHH

AssassinForHire: Hisoka, you were not invited and yet you showed up at our estate. Worse still, you got yourself drunk as hell.

BungeeGumGOTYOASSSTUCK: WATCHA GONNA DO ABOUT IT? SIT ON MEEEHHHH? HAHAHAHAHAHA

AssassinForHire: And I am pretty sure you haven't left our house yet, where the heck did you hide yourself.

BungeeGumGOTYOASSSTUCK: YOULL NEVER FIND MEEEEE MWAHAHAHAHAH

Killu2cool4u: HEEESOKAHH I WANT CHOCOLATES GIMME SOME MOREEEEE

JajankenGUU: EHHHH? Wait a sec, Illumi-san, you guys had a party of some sort? And Killua and Hisoka got DRUNK?

SpidersUcKuruta: That is usually the case, Gon. Get used to it... These people are crazy.

BungeeGumGOTYOASSSTUCK: OKAY BUT FIRST I DARE YOU TO BRAID ILLUMIS HAIR INTO TWO PLAITS HAAAAAA

Killu2cool4u: NO PROBLEM BUT I DEMAND ANOTHER 50 CHOCS WHEN IM DONE DEAL?/

BungeeGumGOTYOASSSTUCK: FINE BY MEHH

AssassinForHire: You guys have some serious issues.

((17 minutes later))

AssassinForHire: Hisoka, we just got that ceiling repainted 2 days ago and then you went and stuck your sorry ass up there. What the heck is wrong with you?

HandsomeDudecometomesexyladies: Everything.

BungeeGumGOTYOASSSTUCK: AWWWWHHH ILLUMIIII IT WAS SO FUN UP THERE MY HEAD BECAME RED AND I COULD FEEL BLOOOOODDD :DDDDD

Kiilu2cool4u: HESOKAH! YOU STILL OWE ME 25 CHOCS I BRAIDED ONE SIDE BEFORE ILLUMI UNDID IT. YOU BAD BAD NEE-SAN

AssasinForHire: Unless you want another needle in your brain you had better shut up and go to sleep.

Killu2cool4u: NUUUUU NOT DE NEEEEDDLESSSSS

BungeeGumGOTYOASSSTUCK: IT WAS SO FUN BOUNCING DOWN FROM THE CIELING LIEK DOINK DOINK DOIIINKKKK BUNGEE GUM DA BEST

AssassinForHire: Hisoka get your arse out of my house or I. Will. Kill. You.

ComputerWhiz: Holy cow.

ComputerWhiz: Should I get Danchou?

ComputerWhiz: Machi?

DanchouSpidersRule: OKAY OKAY CALM DOWN EVERYONE. TO TURN OFF CAPS LOCK, PRESS THE BUTTON BESIDE 'A' LIKE SO SSSSSSSS NO WAIT DANG IT SSSssss ohhhh i got it guys guys

DanchouSpidersRule: did everyone understand? okay altogether now sssssSSSS KAY YAY CAPS BACK ON

DanchouSpidersRule: GUYS?

DanchouSpidersRule: GUYYSSSSSS?

DanchouSpidersRule: WHY DOES NOBODY LIKE MEEEEEE ;A;

DanchouSpidersRule: GODDAMMIT HOW DO YOU TURN IT OFFFFFF UGH EVERY SINGLe time i just ohh i did it yesssss

DanchouSpidersRule: Mission Accomplished as expected from the great Agent Danchou. Danchou, over and out :PPP


	5. Chapter 5

** Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hunter x Hunter or its characters. Togashi does XP**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Apologies if the quality isn't that good . I was rambling quite a bit :P Enjoy maybe~ (or not :P )**

JajankenGUU: Ohayou~~

SpidersUcKuruta: Good morning, Gon.

BungeeGumGOTYOASSTSUCK: No, no it is not a good morning =_+ My head hurts so muchhh~~~

SpidersUcKuruta: Hisoka what the heck is with your username?

BungeeGumJoker: WHAT WHO CHANGED IT THE BASTARD I'LL KILL HIM. WHAT LACK OF CLASS. WHAT LACK OF STATURE. THIS IS DISGUSTINGLY HORRIBLY HORRIBLE.

AssasinForHire: ... You changed it when you were drunk and hanging upside down from the ceiling of the cellar of the Zoldyck mansion last night with your Bungee Gum.

BungeeGumJoker: U_U

ComputerWhiz: Geez you kicked up a fuss last night. If I had called Machi...

BungeeGumJoker: OMGOMG WHAT DID I SAY~~

HandsomeDudecometomesexyladies: You said really loudly, " I LOVE YOUUUU" to Machi

BungeeGumJoker: OMGGGGG DO YOU THINK SHE'LL SAY SHE LOVES ME BACK~~~ :D

Killu2cool4u: UGGGHHHHHH Did I like ram my head into a 1000000 ton wall or something? -_- My head is gonna explode

HandsomeDudecometomesexyladies: And THAT is called a Hangover, Gon.

JajankenGUU: KILLUAAAA DAIJOBU?

Killu2cool4u: hhhnnnngggghhh

BungeeGumJoker: Ohhhhh Machi, my love~~~ Come out come out wherever you areeee

NenThreadSpider: Hisoka cut it out we both know that you are a sick, disgusting idiot don't. even. try.

BungeeGumJoker: AWWWWW BUT MACHI~~~ You know you want me~~~ ;)

NenThreadSpider: Like hell. In your dreams, clown.

BungeeGumJoker: I have a sexy body and sexy abs~~~

NenThreadSpider: You're not my type so just stop -.-

BungeeGumJoker: I thought that 'Sexy as Hell' was everyone's type? ;D

NenThreadSpider: Hisoka just stop before I puke.

/ComputerWhiz added KingofTorture to the group/

KingofTorture: Hisoka, maybe if you go easy on the hair gel you'll stand a chance :P

DanchouSpidersRule: OHHHHHHH FEITANNNNN YOU'RE HERE TOOOOO

SpidersUcKuruta: UGHH Not another one -_-

DanchouSpidersRule: WE SHOULD LIKE ADD THE ENTIRE PHANTOM TROUPE HERE :DDD

SpidersUcKuruta: HA GOOD LUCK WITH THAT.

ComputerWhiz: I highly doubt that Phinks has access to a computer anyway, much less this chatbox.

DanchouSpidersRule: Hmmm good point... And how would Bonolenov type, I've been wondering... I mean his fingers have HOLES. LIKE HOW DO YOU EVEN PRESS THE KEYS :OOO

HandsomeDudecometomesexyladies: ... Well that wasn't very nice.

JajankenGUU: Waaahhhhh Mito-san gave me homework to do TT3TT

SpidersUcKuruta: What kind og homework?

JajankenGUU: MATH. DDD':

SpidersUcKuruta: Oooooohhh...

HandsomeDudecometomesexyladies: Oooooohhh...

ComputerWhiz: Oooooohhh...

DanchouSpidersRule: OOOOOOHHH...

Killu2cool4u: Oooooohhh... my head hurts...

HandsomeDudecometomesexyladies: Calm down Gon, take a deep breath. We all know how bad math can get.

SpidersUcKuruta: Especially for you.

Killu2cool4u: Don't overheat, mind you.

JajankenGUU: WAHHHH IM STUCK ON THE FIRST QUESTION.

DanchouSpidersRule: ITS ALLLLLL GONNA BE OKAY. TELL US THE QUESTION WE'LL HELP YA :D

JajankenGUU: It says "Mary has 20 marbles. If she gives 59 cookies to Matilda, and the speed of light is 65783115km/s, and the gradient of the quadratic graph is negative 7/8, find out the time it takes for John to get to school on his bike."

SpidersUcKuruta: ... Is that even solvable.

HandsomeDudecometomesexyladies: What kind of math does Mito-san want you to do Gon? O.O

ComputerWhiz: This. Is the life of every student ever.

KingofTorture: #truestorybro

JajankenGUU: WAAAAHHHHHHHH ;-;

JajankenGUU: SOMEONE HELP ME IM DYING TT3TT *overheats*

KingofTorture: Interesting... This seems like a very effective method of torture... :D

HandsomeDudecometomesexyladies: Oh PLEASE. DONT GO THERE.

SpidersUcKuruta: The most typical form of torture received by millions of students around the world. DAILY.

KingofTorture: Wow they must have a high tolerance rate. It seems absolutely vexing.

JajankenGUU: WAI WAI WAIIIII MITO SAN WAIIIIIIIIII I CANT EVEN DO THE MULTIPLICATION TABLES AND YOU ASK MY POOR BRAIN TO SOLVE THIS I JUS I CANT ANYEMMOREEEE TT^TT

HandsomeDudecometomesexyladies: HANG IN THERE GON! DONT GIVE UP!

SpidersUcKuruta: Gon, I am regretful; this is beyond my mathematical prowess. I am unable to solve it. Good luck with your quest for greater mathematical excellence.

JajankenGUU: BBBBBUT I DONT WANNA QUEST FUR GRAYTA MATZ EXZELLENZE I JUZ WANNA SLEEP I CANT DO DIZ

NenThreadSpider: ... Just to let you know, it's 9am so if you sleep now, that would screw up your entire body clock but well *shrugs* it's your choice. Like I care anyway.

JajankenGUU: MMMMACHI SAN CCCAN YOU HELP ME WITH THIS MATH I CANT

NenThreadSpider: No as I have said before, unlesss your brain needs sewing I. Can't. Help. You. Even if I did help you with stitching your brain, there would be the price to discuss.

JajankenGUU: NO PLEASE STOP. NO MATH. NO PRICE. IM OVERHEATINGGGGG

ComputerWhiz: ^Accurate representation of students who are learning profit loss/gain in sales.

KingofTorture: Whoever came up with this form of torture, I salute you, good sir.

JajankenGUU: NUUUUUUUUUUUU


	6. Notice

Hello guys, it's me, Xae. Apparently, chatboxes or any form of writing similar to that of a keyboard basis is forbidden in :/ I really apologise, I did not read the guidelines properly, resulting in my mess-up. But don't worry! I'll edit the documents as soon as possible, to suit the acceptable format of writing. Thank you for your understanding! ^^

~Yours Truly, Xae


End file.
